


Brave

by MoccaMarocchi



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, POV Original Female Character, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoccaMarocchi/pseuds/MoccaMarocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SongFic. Jiang Wei x OC. Berdasarkan lagu "Brave" yang dinyanyikan Tomiko Van. Feel free to read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> 2013 Author’s note: I published this fic in 2009. This fic has been a "resident" of Fanfiction.net until yesterday evening. Since this is a songfic and thus prohibited in FF.net, I decided to move it here ^^ 
> 
> Well, this is my 2009 Author's note:  
> Anooo…. Aduh, apa tindakan saya mem-posting SongFic ini sudah tepat, yaa? Saya merasa SongFic ini ”prematur” alias lahir lebih awal dari rencana. Apa boleh buat, saya ingin cepat-cepat mempublikasikannyaaaa.... >.

 

**Hi wa nobori kurikaeshi**

**Kyou ga hajimaru**

**Utau tori kasumu yume**

**Tamashii no koe**

**_The sun rises once again_ **

**_And today begins_ **

**_The birds singing, a hazy dream_ **

**_And the voice of my soul_ **

****

****

PLAAAAAKK!!

 

Gadis kecil itu terjatuh sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang memerah. Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari gadis kecil itu, seorang pria setengah baya menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh amarah.

****

”Dasar tidak berguna!” pria itu memaki si gadis kecil, ”Kenapa kamu jadi begini, Yan Lu!?”

 

Gadis kecil bernama Yan Lu menunduk. Rasa sakit akibat tamparan dari pria itu masih menyengat pipinya.

 

”Gerakanmu kacau dan instingmu sama sekali tidak bekerja dengan baik!” gerutu pria itu, ”Betul-betul payah! Seharusnya kau berlatih lebih keras!!”

 

Yan Lu menggigit bibirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mampu membalas kata-kata pria itu.

 

”Kamu tidak akan bisa menjadi jenderal yang hebat kalau daya juangmu masih seperti ini! Sekarang berlatihlah lagi dan jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan sarapan kalau kamu tidak memperlihatkan kemajuan!”

 

Perintah sang pria setengah baya -yang tidak lain adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri- itu membuat Yan Lu terperangah. Gadis kecil itu sudah menghabiskan malamnya untuk berlatih tanpa sempat tidur dan ayahnya masih merasa itu belum cukup?

 

”....Tidak mau.”

 

Ayah Yan Lu membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar kata-kata itu, ”Kau... bilang apa barusan!?”

 

”Kubilang....” Yan Lu bangkit berdiri tanpa mempedulikan lagi rasa sakit di pipinya, ”...AKU TIDAK MAU!!”

 

Ayah Yan Lu terkejut. Seumur-umur, belum pernah Yan Lu membantah dirinya.

 

”Aku sudah muak! Anak-anak lain dapat menikmati masa kecilnya dengan gembira, sementara aku terus dan terus menghabiskan masa kecilku dengan latihan!” kata-kata Yan Lu mengalir deras tanpa bisa dihentikan bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri, ”Sudah sejak lama aku merasa muak dengan latihan-latihan ini! Aku perempuan dan aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menjadi seorang jenderal!”

 

Amarah ayah Yan Lu pun melonjak. Pria itu mengangkat tangannya, siap melayangkan tamparan yang kedua. Akan tetapi, gerakan tangannya langsung terhenti saat ia melihat air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata putrinya.

 

”Aku....” Yan Lu mulai terisak-isak, ”....benci Ayah!!”

 

Yan Lu langsung berlari keluar dari rumahnya tanpa mampu lagi menahan ledakan air matanya.

 

 

**Mukaikaze wa mada tsuyoku fukitsukeru**

**Soshite kodoku wo ajiwau**

**Mune no itami ga uzukidashite mata**

**Takanaru kodou**

**_The wind is still blowing hard in my face_ **

**_And I taste loneliness_ **

**_The ache in my heart gets worse_ **

**_And my heart beats faster_ **

****

****

Setelah berjalan tanpa arah selama beberapa menit, Yan Lu akhirnya menemukan sebuah pohon besar yang berdiri dengan kokoh. Gadis kecil itu kemudian duduk di bawah pohon itu sambil memeluk lututnya.

 

Di sela-sela tangisnya, Yan Lu mulai mengenang masa-masa sulit yang telah dilaluinya selama ini akibat ambisi sang ayah untuk menjadikannya seorang jenderal yang ditakuti....

 

....ya, seorang **JENDERAL** , bukan sekedar prajurit biasa.

 

Sejak dulu, ayah Yan Lu menginginkan seorang anak laki-laki yang kelak dapat menjadi seorang jenderal untuk meneruskan jejaknya. Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain; anak yang lahir justru perempuan, dan sang istri meninggal dunia segera setelah putrinya lahir. Impian ayah Yan Lu untuk mendapatkan seorang anak laki-laki tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

 

Meskipun begitu, ayah Yan Lu tetap pada niatannya semula untuk menjadikan anaknya sebagai seorang jenderal. Pria itu yakin bahwa seorang perempuan bisa menjadi petarung yang tangguh bila dilatih lebih keras daripada laki-laki. Itulah sebabnya Yan Lu dicekoki latihan-latihan seni perang yang keras sejak kecil.

 

Tentu saja hal ini sangat menyiksa Yan Lu, namun perintah sang ayah adalah mutlak dan ia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali patuh.

 

Yan Lu selalu merasa iri setiap kali melihat anak-anak lain bermain dan bercanda tawa dengan bebas. Ia sangat ingin bisa seperti mereka, namun latihan-latihan keras dari ayahnya membuat keinginan yang sangat sederhana itu menjadi impian yang tak teraih.

 

Air mata Yan Lu sudah mengering saat benak gadis itu kembali ke alam nyata. Gadis kecil itu melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari ia sedang berada di bawah pohon besar yang terletak di tengah padang rumput yang luas. Pemandangan yang begitu hijau dan indah membuat luka hati Yan Lu sedikit terobati. Di atas taman terbentang langit biru yang luas. Matahari berisinar dengan bebas tanpa ada satu awan pun yang membelenggu cahayanya.    

 

Yan Lu menghela napas. Entah sejak kapan ia tidak menyadari betapa indahnya dunia tempatnya berpijak. Seandainya mungkin, ia ingin mengkristalkan momen ini; saat di mana tidak ada siapa pun kecuali dirinya. Tidak ada ayah, tidak ada latihan keras, tidak ada...

 

”Siapa di situ?”

 

Suara itu membuat Yan Lu tersentak. Rupanya ia tidak sendirian di sini. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya. Anak itu kira-kira sebaya dengan Yan Lu. Rambutnya pendek dan berwarna coklat gelap. Sorot matanya penuh dengan keingintahuan.

 

Selama ini, Yan Lu dilarang meninggalkan rumah sehingga ia tidak pernah punya teman. Baru kali ini gadis kecil itu disapa oleh anak yang sebaya dengannya. Yan Lu berpikir mungkin saja anak ini bisa menjadi temannya. _Mumpung ayah tidak ada di sini..._

”Emm.... Aku... Namaku Yan Lu....”

 

 

**Mada minu ashita wo kaete yuku no sa**

**Kokoro no mama**

**Kizutsuki hashirinukete kita daichi no ue**

**Hana ga saku itsu no hi ka**

**Sorezore ni sakihokorou**

**_I’ll change the tomorrow I’ve yet to see_ **

**_I’ll let my heart decide_ **

**_I ran, wounded, across the earth_ **

**_One of these days, flowers will bloom_ **

**_Each one blooming to the fullest in its own way_ **

Mata anak laki-laki itu membesar.

 

”Kenapa kamu ada di sini?” tanyanya, ”Asal kau tahu saja, di sini wilayah kekuasaanku.”

 

Yan Lu terperanjat, ”Ma... Maafkan aku! Sungguh, aku cuma duduk-duduk saja, sama sekali tidak bermaksud apa-apa...”

 

Di luar dugaan, anak laki-laki itu tersenyum. Yan lu terbengong-bengong. Belum pernah ia melihat senyum semanis itu.

 

”Tidak apa-apa, kok. Ayo duduk di sini,” anak laki-laki itu menawarkan sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. Dengan kikuk, Yan Lu berdiri dari tempatnya semula dan duduk di samping anak laki-laki itu.

 

”Baru kali ini ada orang selain aku yang berani mendekati pohon ini,” ucap anak laki-laki itu kagum, ”Ternyata kamu berani juga, ya...”

 

Yan Lu mengerinyitkan dahi, ”Kenapa tidak ada yang berani ke sini? Ini ’kan cuma pohon biasa?”

 

Anak laki-laki itu tampak terkejut mendengar kata-kata Yan Lu, ”Masa kau tidak tahu rumor tentang pohon ini? Katanya dulu ada yang pernah bunuh diri di sini sehingga orang-orang bilang pohon ini berhantu!”

 

Lagi-lagi Yan Lu terperanjat, ”Ma... Masa, sih!?”

 

”Itu bohong, tenang saja. Aku berani jamin tidak ada apa pun di sini,” sahut anak laki-laki itu santai, ”Karena tidak pernah ada orang selain aku di sini, aku menjadikan pohon ini sebagai wilayah kekuasaanku. Aku selalu sekali ke sini kalau ada waktu luang.”

 

Yan Lu mendengarkan dengan cermat sambil sesekali mengangguk.

 

”Oh iya. Aku belum mengenalkan diriku, ya. Namaku Jiang Wei. Senang berkenalan denganmu,” anak laki-laki bernama Jiang Wei itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak Yan Lu bersalaman.

 

”Se... Senang berkenalan...” Yan Lu menyambut uluran tangan Jiang Wei dengan gugup.

 

Ada perasaan senang yang menyusup ke dalam hati Yan Lu. Selama ini, ayah Yan Lu tidak pernah sedikit pun mempedulikannya. Baru kali ini Yan Lu merasa dipedulikan, meskipun oleh seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

 

 

**Hitosuji no hikari sasu**

**Kurayami no hate**

**Yureru kaze**

**Samayoeru**

**Tamashii no kage**

**_A single sliver of light shines_ **

**_From the edge of the darkness_ **

**_The dancing wind_ **

**_And the wandering shadow_ **

**_Of my soul_ **

 

 

”Ngomong-ngomong, kau tinggal di mana?” tanya Jiang Wei, ”Jauh dari sini, tidak?”

 

Yan Lu merasa tidak nyaman saat Jiang Wei menyinggung soal tempat tinggalnya. Saat ini gadis kecil itu sedang ingin melupakan rumah dan ayahnya. Akan tetapi, pertanyaan Jiang Wei tetap dijawabnya juga, ”Tidak jauh, kok.”

 

”Kalau kau tinggal di dekat sini, mestinya kau tahu soal pohon ini. Gosip itu sudah menyebar sampai ke luar kota, lho...” ucap Jiang Wei lagi.

 

Yan Lu termangu sejenak. Apa dia harus memberitahu Jiang Wei bahwa selama ini ayahnya melarangnya untuk keluar rumah sehingga ia tidak pernah mengetahui keadaan dunia luar?

 

Tidak. Memberitahu _orang asing_ soal hal-hal pribadi bukanlah tindakan yang bijaksana.

 

Yan Lu memilih untuk diam sambil memandangi padang rumput dan langit biru. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Jiang Wei. Anak laki-laki itu juga diam saja, tidak lagi berusaha mengajak Yan Lu untuk _ngobrol._

 

Selagi mereka berdua tidak saling bicara, Jiang Wei mencuri kesempatan untuk mengamati Yan Lu lekat-lekat. Ia tidak pernah melihat Yan Lu sebelumnya. Gadis kecil itu berambut sebahu berwarna coklat terang sementara matanya besar dan bola matanya berwarna coklat tua. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, mata Yan Lu agak sembap. Sepertinya gadis itu baru saja menangis. Jiang Wei mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit ke bawah dan menemukan beberapa luka di tubuh Yan Lu. Ada luka yang sudah kering, ada pula yang sepertinya baru saja terbentuk.

 

”Hei, lenganmu luka!” seru Jiang Wei, ”Lehermu juga! Kau tidak apa-apa?”

 

”Oh... Ini.... Bukan apa-apa...”  Yan Lu cepat-cepat menutupi lukanya dengan tangan. Tentu saja luka-luka itu disebabkan oleh senjata-senjata yang dipakai Yan Lu saat berlatih, juga akibat pukulan-pukulan ayahnya bila hasil latihan Yan Lu tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

 

”Kau yakin?” tanya Jiang Wei penuh selidik, ”Matamu juga sembap. Habis menangis, ya?”

 

Yan Lu menggeleng kuat-kuat, ”Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa...”

 

”Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku. Kalau kau menceritakan masalahmu pada seseorang, kau akan merasa lebih baik,” ucap Jiang Wei lembut, ”Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun soal masalahmu.”

 

Kata-kata Jiang Wei membuat Yan Lu terperangah. _Apa katanya tadi?_ Jiang Wei menawarkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan masalah Yan Lu. Oh, belum pernah ada orang yang sebaik ini padanya sebelumnya....

 

Yan Lu merasa matanya mulai basah. Kali ini dia tidak peduli lagi apakah Jiang Wei orang asing atau bukan. Bagi Yan Lu, Jiang Wei adalah orang pertama yang mau menganggapnya sebagai manusia dan itu sudah cukup baginya.

 

Gadis kecil itu lalu membuka mulutnya dan menceritakan semua kisah hidupnya, mulai dari kematian ibunya, ambisi ayahnya, latihan keras, hingga pelariannya dari rumah. Air mata Yan Lu terus mengalir seiring dengan meluncurnya kata demi kata dari bibirnya, namun beban hatinya juga terus terangkat sedikit demi sedikit.

 

Yan Lu tidak menyadari bahwa ceritanya sudah selesai sampai ia merasakan sepasang lengan yang kuat tengah merengkuhnya.

 

”Sudah, sudah. Jangan nangis lagi ya,” bisik Jiang Wei lembut sambil mengelus kepala Yan Lu, ”O iya, asal kau tahu, ayahku juga seorang jenderal, lho.”

 

Tangis Yan Lu langsung mereda. Gadis kecil itu begitu terkejut mendengar kata-kata Jiang Wei.

 

Jiang Wei melepaskan pelukannya dan meneruskan kalimatnya, ”Sebenarnya ayahku juga menyuruhku berlatih keras supaya kelak aku menjadi seorang jenderal yang sama seperti dirinya. Meskipun begitu, aku sendiri sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku ingin ayahku bahagia bila melihatku menjadi seorang jenderal yang hebat nantinya!”

 

Rahang Yan Lu langsung jatuh. Ia tidak menyangka nasib Jiang Wei rupanya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Akan tetapi, kenapa Jiang Wei dapat menjalaninya dengan senang? Yan Lu sama sekali tidak mengerti.

 

”Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya ada maksud lain dari tindakan ayahmu,” ujar Jiang Wei tiba-tiba.

 

Yan Lu mengerinyitkan dahi. Memangnya apa lagi maksud dari tindakan ayahnya selain untuk mencapai ambisi gilanya?

 

”Kurasa.... Ayahmu melakukan itu sebagai pelarian atas kesedihan hatinya akibat kematian ibumu,” ucap Jiang Wei, ”Hei, ini cuma perkiraanku lho, ya!”

 

 _Ibu_. Ya, ibu. Yan Lu dibesarkan tanpa figur seorang ibu dan ia sama sekali tidak menyadari betapa sedihnya sang ayah saat kehilangan istrinya. Yan Lu memang pernah berpikir apakah nasibnya akan berbeda bila ibunya masih hidup, namun gadis kecil itu akhirnya menganggap kehadiran ibunya tidak akan membawa perubahan. Sama seperti dirinya yang selalu tidak berdaya menghadapi sang ayah, ibu juga pasti tidak akan mampu melindunginya dari ayah. Di mana-mana wanita memang selalu menjadi objek penderita.

 

Akan tetapi, kata-kata Jiang Wei barusan mengusik pikirannya. Yan Lu tidak pernah mendengar ayahnya menyebut-nyebut nama ibu, namun itu bukan jaminan ayahnya sudah melupakan ibu. Mungkinkah pemikiran Jiang Wei itu benar?

 

”Kalau dipikir-pikir, ayahmu itu sebenarnya pria yang malang. Ia sudah gagal meraih mimpinya untuk membangun keluarga yang utuh. Kurasa wajar kalau ia berusaha meraih mimpinya yang lain, yaitu memiliki seorang anak yang dapat meneruskan jejaknya,” ucap Jiang Wei lagi.

 

”...Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?” Yan Lu akhirnya kembali membuka mulutnya setelah sekian lama ia membisu.

 

”Lakukanlah apa yang ayahmu inginkan. Jadilah seorang jenderal yang hebat,” kata Jiang Wei, ”Jangan menganggap hal itu sebagai beban, Yan Lu. Anggap saja kau melakukannya untuk membahagiakan ayahmu. Beliau juga berhak untuk bahagia, bukan?”

 

”Tapi ayahku bahkan tidak pernah berusaha untuk membahagiakanku. Apa aku benar-benar harus berusaha untuk membahagiakannya?” tanya Yan Lu ragu-ragu.

 

Jiang Wei tersenyum penuh arti sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yan Lu.

 

”Tahu tidak, dalam hidup ini, membahagiakan itu lebih menyenangkan daripada dibahagiakan, lho.”

 

Dahi Yan Lu berkerinyit, ”Masa, ’sih?”

 

”Tentu saja!” sahut Jiang Wei, ”Lagipula, kalau kau berusaha membahagiakan ayahmu, pasti akan ada hal baik yang terjadi padamu. Tindakan yang baik akan selalu terbalas dengan hal yang baik pula.”

 

”Hmm....” Yan Lu berpikir sejenak. Semua yang dikatakan Jiang Wei merupakan hal baru baginya. Gadis kecil itu masih ragu-ragu, namun ia tahu Jiang Wei begitu bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya. Sepertinya Yan Lu memang harus mencoba melakukan apa yang dikatakan Jiang Wei.

 

”...Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba membahagiakan ayahku,” ucap Yan Lu, ”Aku akan menjadi seorang jenderal yang hebat!”

 

”Begitu, dong!’ Jiang Wei mengacak-acak rambut Yan Lu dengan gembira, ”Itu jawaban yang ingin kudengar darimu!”

 

Tiba-tiba saja Yan Lu merasa sangat bahagia. Seluruh hatinya hangat seolah-olah ada matahari yang menerangi hatinya, menggantikan salju yang selama ini membekukan hatinya. Apakah ini perasaan senang karena ia sudah menemukan tujuan hidupnya atau perasaan senang karena Jiang Wei ada di sisinya?

 

Yan Lu merasa kedua-duanya merupakan jawaban yang tepat.

 

**Doko made mo tsudzuku owari no nai tabi**

**Soshite ikiru imi wo shiru**

**Mune ni idaita hitotsu dake no ai**

**Mamoritsudzukeyou**

**_There's no end to this journey, it goes on forever_ **

**_And I learn the meaning of life_ **

**_I’ll keep protecting_ **

**_The single love I hold in my heart_ **

 

 

“Sudah gelap. Aku harus pulang,” ucap Yan Lu, “Kurasa ayah akan marah, tetapi aku tidak akan takut lagi.”

 

“Bagus!” seru Jiang Wei sambil tersenyum. Yan Lu juga balas tersenyum.

 

”Hei, apa kita masih bisa bertemu lagi?” tanya Jiang Wei tiba-tiba.

 

Yan Lu menggigit bibir, ”Soal itu.... Aku juga tidak tahu.”

 

Senyum ceria Jiang Wei langsung menguap tanpa bekas.

 

”...Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi...” Yan Lu berkata dengan sedih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

 

”Tidak apa-apa,” sahut Jiang Wei tiba-tiba. Suaranya bergetar, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang, ”Meskipun kita berjauhan, aku tidak akan melupakanmu.”

 

”Benarkah?” Mata Yan Lu mengerjap gembira.

 

”Tentu saja. Kau bakal terus berada di sini,” Jiang Wei menunjuk dadanya.

 

Yan Lu mengangguk kuat-kuat, ”Kau juga! Bagaimanapun kau adalah teman pertamaku. Aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu begitu saja!”

 

”Janji, ya?” tanya Jiang Wei.

 

”Aku janji!”

 

Kedua anak itu pun berpisah. Ada rasa bahagia sekaligus rasa sedih dalam hati mereka.

 

 

**Mada minu ashita wo koete yukeru sa**

**Kimi to naraba**

**Ikizuku inochi ni takushita akai hana ga**

**Utsukushiku chiru toki mo**

**Saigo made mitodokeyou**

**_I can’t see tomorrow but I can get through it_ **

**_If I’m with you_ **

**_Even when the red flower of my living, breathing life_ **

**_Dies beautifully_ **

**_I’ll watch over you until the end_ **

****

****

Yan Lu berubah sejak hari itu. Ia menjalani latihannya tanpa takut dan tanpa beban. Hasil latihannya juga menjadi jauh lebih baik. Sang ayah semakin sering memujinya.

 

Hanya Yan Lu yang tahu mengapa dirinya bisa berubah. Itu semua karena sosok yang ditemuinya pada hari ia kabur dari rumah; sosok yang terus bertahta dalam relung hatinya hingga saat ini.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the story. Gaje banget, yak? =P Maaf kalo ceritanya parah banget… Hiks!
> 
> I hope someone will review this story… I’m yearning for criticism and suggestions, readers!


End file.
